harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
Wizarding currency NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian or Romanian. Knuts * Albanian: Xelina * Bulgarian: кнутове (knutove)/''кнут'' (Knut) * Catalan: Knuts * Chinese (PRC): 纳特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 納特 * Croatian: Knutovi * Czech: Svrčky * Danish: Knut * Dutch: Knoeten * Estonian: Knutid * Finnish: Sulmut * French: Noises (nuts) * German: Knuts * Greek, Modern: μαστίγια * Hebrew: גוזים * Hungarian: knútok * Icelandic: knútar * Irish: Cnuta * Italian: zellini * Japanese: クヌート (Kunūto) * Latin: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Latvian: Knutas * Lithuanian: Knutas * Low Saxon: Knutts * Norwegian: fjong * Polish: knuty * Portuguese (Portugal): Knuts (or Janotas, in the second book) * Portuguese (Brazil): nuques * Romanian: cnuţi * Russian: кнаты * Serbian: кнути ''(Knuti) * Slovak: ''knuty * Slovenian: firiči * Spanish: Knuts * Swedish: Knuting * Welsh: Cob Sickles * Albanian: Falçe * Bulgarian: сикли (sikli) * Catalan: sickles * Chinese (PRC): 西可 * Chinese (Taiwan): 西可 * Croatian: Srpovi (Sickles), Srp (Sickle) * Czech: Srpce * Dutch: Sikkels * Danish: Sølvsegl * Estonian: Sirbid * Finnish: Sirpit * French: Mornilles * German: Sickel * Greek, Modern: δρεπάνια * Hebrew: חרמשים * Hungarian: sarlók * Icelandic: sikkur * Irish: Corrán * Italian: falci * Japanese: シックル (Shikkuru) * Latin: Falces * Latvian: Sirpji * Lithuanian: Sikliai * Low Saxon: Sickel * Norwegian: sigder * Polish: sykle (plural: sykl) * Portuguese (Portugal): Leões (lions - because of the similarity with Galeões (Galleons)) * Portuguese (Brazil): sicles * Romanian: sicli * Russian: сикли * Serbian: сикли ''(sikli) * Slovak: ''sikle '' * Slovenian: ''srpci * Spanish: Sickles * Swedish: siklar * Welsh: Sicl, plural Siclau Galleons * Albanian: Galeone * Bulgarian: галеони (galeoni) * Catalan: Galeons * Chinese (PRC): 加隆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 加隆 * Croatian: Galeon (plural Galeoni) * Czech: Galleony * Danish: Galleoner * Dutch: Galjoenen * Estonian: Galeoonid * Finnish: Kaljuunat * French: Gallions * German: Galleonen * Greek, Modern: γαλέρες * Hebrew: אוניות * Hungarian: galleonok * Icelandic: galleonur * Irish: Gaileoin * Italian: galeoni * Japanese: ガリオン (Garion) * Latin: Gelleones * Latvian: Galeoni * Lithuanian: Galeonai * Low Saxon: Galleon (plural Galleonen) * Norwegian: galleoner * Polish: galeony * Portuguese: Galeões * Romanian: galioni * Russian: галлеоны * Serbian: галеони ''(galeoni) * Slovak: ''galeóny * Slovenian: guldi * Spanish: Galeones * Swedish: Galleoner * Welsh: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Food and drink Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Albanian: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh +1 (Every Flavour +1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarian: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Catalan: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Chinese (PRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Croatian: Grah sveokusnjak Bertiea Botta * Czech: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak (a thousand times (each) different) * Danish: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Dutch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Estonian: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Finnish: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * French: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * German: Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung * Greek, Modern: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebrew: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarian: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Icelandic: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesian: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irish: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italian: Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 (lit. Everyflavour+1 Jellies) * Japanese: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavour Beans) * Latvian: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Lithuanian: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Low Saxon: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegian: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polish: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portuguese: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Romanian: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russian: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс * Slovak: Fazuľky každej chuti * Slovenian: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanish: Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in the South American edition) * Swedish: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Turkish: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Welsh: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbeer * Albanian: Gjalpëbirre * Bulgarian: Бирен шейк (Beer shake) * Catalan: Batut de bescuit ''("batut" meaning milkshake and "bescuit" sponge cake) * Chinese (Simplified): '黄油啤酒' * Croatian: ''Pivoslac * Czech: Máslový ležák * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Estonian: Võiõlu * Finnish: kermakalja (cream beer) * French : Bièraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * German: Butterbier * Greek, Modern: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebrew: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Hungarian: Vajsör (literal) * Italian: Burrobirra (literal) * Japanese: バタービール (batā bīru) * Norwegian: smørterøl (pun on "smør" meaning butter and "vørterøl" meaning malt beer) * Latvian: sviestalus * Polish: piwo kremowe (meaning "cream beer") * Romanian: berezero * Russian: Сливочное пиво * Serbian: крем-пиво ''(krem-pivo) * Slovak: ''Ďatelinové pivo * Slovenian: Maslenušek * Spanish: Cerveza de Mantequilla * Swedish: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" bear) * Turkish: kaymak birası * Vietnamese:'' bia bơ'' Chocolate Frogs * Albanian: Cokozhaba (Chocofrogs) * Bulgarian: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, literal) * Catalan: Granotes de xocolata * Chinese(Simplified): 巧克力蛙 ''(Qiao ke li wa) * Croatian: ''Čokoladne žabe * Czech: Čokoládové žabky * Danish: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls), Chokoladefrøer in games * Dutch: Chocolade Kikkers or more frequently Choco-kikkers (kikker = frog) * Estonian: Šokolaadikonnad * Finnish: Suklaasammakot (Literal) * French: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * German: Schokofrösche (Chocofrogs) * Greek, Modern: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebrew: צפרדעי שוקולד (literal) * Hungarian: csokibékák * Icelandic: súkkulaðifroskar (literal) * Indonesian: Cokelat Kodok * Irish: Loscann seaclaid * Italian: Cioccorane (Chocofrogs) * Japanese: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, lit. Frog Chocolate) * Latvian: šokolādes vardes * Lithuanian: Šokoladinės varlės * Norwegian: sjokoladefrosker * Polish: czekoladowe żaby (literal) * Portuguese: Sapos de chocolate (literal) * Romanian: Broaşte de ciocolată (literal) * Russian: Шоколадные лягушки * Serbian'': Čokoladne žabice'' * Slovak: Čokoládové žabky * Slovenian: Čokoladne žabe * Spanish: Ranas de chocolate (literal) * Swedish: Chokladgrodor * Welsh: Llyffantod Siocled * Turkish: çikolatalı kurbağa Pumpkin Juice * Albanian: Lëng Kungulli (literal) * Catalan: Suc de carbassa (literal) * Croatian: Sok od bundeve * Czech: Dýňová šťáva * Danish: Græskarjuice (literal), Græskarsaft * Dutch:'' Pompoensap (literal) * Estonian: ''Kõrvitsamahl * Finnish: Kurpitsamehu (literal) * French: Jus de citrouille * German: Kürbissaft * Greek, Modern: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Hebrew: מיץ דלעת (literal) * Hindi: कददू का रस * Hungarian: töklé * Italian: succo di zucca ''(literal) * Japanese: カボチャのジュース (''kabocha no jūsu) * Norwegian: Gresskarsaft * Turkish: balkabağı suyu * Lithuanian: Moliūgų sultys * Polish: Sok z dyni, (meaning juice from pumpkin, or also pumpkin juice) sok dyniowy * Portuguese: S''uco de Abóbora (literal) * Spanish: ''Zumo de calabaza /Jugo de Calabaza (In the South American version) ''(literal) * Swedish: ''Pumpasaft Magical creatures NB: only proper names are capitalised in Norwegian. Boggart * Albanian: Qulls * Bulgarian: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Catalan:'' Impostorus'' * Chinese (Simplified): 博格特 (Phonetic rendering. The first two characters 博格 also mean the Borg in Star Trek) * Chinese (Taiwan): 幻形怪 (literally "magic strange shape") * Croatian: Bauk * Czech: Bubák * Danish: Boggart * Dutch: Boeman (Bogeyman) * Estonian: Peletis * Finnish: Mörkö * French: Épouvantard (from "épouvante"(noun) meaning terror, and also from "épouvantail", scarecrow) * German: Irrwicht * Greek, Modern: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebrew: בוגארט * Hindi: बहरूपिया * Hungarian: mumus * Icelandic: boggi * Italian: Molliccio * Japanese: まね妖怪 (Mane Yōkai, lit. Imitation Demon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Norwegian: Hambuse * Latvian: Bubulis * Polish: bogin * Portuguese (Portugal): Sem Forma ("without defined shape") * Portuguese (Brazil): Bicho-papão (Papão is the same as Bogeyman) * Romanian: bong * Russian: Боггарт * Serbian: bauk * Slovak: Prízrak * Slovenian: Bavkar * Spanish: Boggart * Swedish: Boggart * Turkish: Böcürt * Lithuanian'': Baubas'' Dementor * Catalan: Dementor * Chinese: 摄魂怪 (Devil Strange) * Croatian: Dementor (''plural ''Dementori) * Czech: Mozkomor (Brain Torturer/Plague) * Danish: Dementor * Dutch:'' Dementor'' * Estonian: dementor * Finnish: ankeuttaja, from ankeus (Drearyness) * French: Détraqueur (that which makes (things) go wrong or break down) *German: Dementor * Greek, Modern: παράφρων,'' παράφρονες'' (plural) * Hebrew: סוהרסן, from סוהר (prison) and הרסן (destructive) * Hindi: तम्पिशाच, from तम (darkness) and पिशाच (Demon) * Icelandic: Vitsuga * Italian: dissennatore ''(that makes you lose your mind) * Japanese: ''吸魂鬼 (intake/suction soul demon) * Norwegian: Desperant * Portuguese (Brazil): Dementador * Slovenian:'' Morakvar'' * Spanish:'' Dementor'' * Swedish'': Dementor'' * Vietnamese: giám ngục Azkaban (director of Azkaban) * Turkish: ruh emici (Soul Sucker) Goblin *Albanian: Xhuxh * Bulgarian: гоблин (goblin) * Catalan: Goblin *Croatian: Goblin (''plural ''Goblini) * Czech: Skřet * Chinese (PRC): 妖精 * Danish: Nisse (the Danish mythological equivalent of both pixies and goblins) * Dutch: kobold * Estonian: härjapõlvlane * Finnish: maahinen * French: Gobelin * German: Kobold * Greek, Modern: Καλικάντζαρος * Hungarian: Kobold * Hebrew: גובלין * Irish: gruagach * Italian: folletto ''(in the first three books and in films), ''goblin ''(from book four on) * Japanese: ゴブリン (''goburin) * Latin: daemon * Latvian: goblins * Lithuanian: Goblinas * Norwegian: gnom * Polish: goblin * Portuguese (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in the two last books) * Portuguese (Brazil): Duende * Romanian: Spiriduş or Goblin * Russian: Гоблин * Slovak: Rarášok * Slovenian: Goblin * Spanish: Duende o Goblin * Swedish: Svartalf (means "Black-elf") * Turkish: cincüce Whomping Willow *Albanian: Shelgu Godites (Willow that hits) * Bulgarian: Плашещата върба (Plasheshtata v"rba, "The frightful willow", "The willow that scares") * Catalan: Pi Cabaralla ("Pi" meaning pine tree and "Picabaralla" meaning fight or quarrel) * Chinese (PRC): 打人柳 (Da ren liu, "Willow that hits people") * Chinese (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Croatian: Napadačka vrba (napad =attack; vrba= willow) * Czech: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formal Czech) (Beating, more than whomping) * Danish: Slagpoppel ''("slag" meaning "hit", "poppel" meaning "poplar") * Dutch: ''Beukwilg ("Batterwillow", though beuk is a pun as it can also be translated to beech) * Estonian: Peksja Paju * Finnish: Tällipaju * French: Saule Cogneur ("Knocker-Willow") * German: Die peitschende Weide * Greek, Modern: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει ''(it was mistakenly translated as "Ιτιά που Kλαίει''" (= the Willow that cries), in the 7th book. The translator might have confused it with "Μυρτιά που κλαίει" (=Myrtle that cries, Moaning Myrtle) * Hebrew: הערבה המפליקה ("The Flicking Willow") * Hungarian: fúriafűz ("Fury Willow"; 'fury' as in the ) * Indonesian: Dedalu Perkasa * Italian: Platano picchiatore * Japanese: 暴れ柳 (Abare Yanagi, lit. Violent Willow) * Norwegian: Prylepilen * Latvian: Vālējošais vītols * Polish: wierzba bijąca * Portuguese (Portugal): Salgueiro Zurzidor ("The willow that whips") * Portuguese (Brazil): Salgueiro Lutador ("Fighter willow") * Romanian: Salcia Bătăuşă (The Fighter Willow) * Serbian: Mlatarajuća Vrba * Slovak: Zúrivá vŕba * Slovenian: Vrba Mesarica * Spanish: El sauce boxeador ("The boxing willow") * Swedish: Piskande pilträdet ''(Whipping willow) * Turkish: ''Şamarcı Söğüt Magical things Broomstick or Broom *Albanian: Bisht fshese * Bulgarian: Метла (Metla, literal) * Catalan: Escombra ''(literal) * Czech: ''Koště * Croatian: Metla * Danish Kosteskaft (literal), Kost * Dutch: Bezemsteel (literal) * Estonian: luud * Finnish: luudanvarsi or luuta (short version) * French: balai (literal) * German: Besen * Greek, Modern: σκουπόξυλο * Hebrew: מטאטא (literal) * Hindi: हवाई झाड़ू * Hungarian: seprű * Icelandic: galdrakústur (lit. magic broom) * Indonesian: sapu * Italian: manico di scopa (literal) * Japanese: ほうき (hōki) * Latin: manubrium scoparum * Latvian: slota (literal) * Lithuanian: šluota * Norwegian: sopelime * Polish: miotła ''(meaning "broom") * Portuguese: ''Vassoura (literal) * Romanian: coadă de mătură (literal) * Russian: (летающая) метла * Serbian'': metla'' * Slovak: metla * Slovenian: (leteča) metla * Spanish: escoba * Swedish: kvast * Welsh: ysgub * Turkish: süpürge The Daily Prophet * Albanian: Profeti i Perditshem * Bulgarian: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetical news") * Catalan: Periòdic Profètic (lit. Prophetic Newspaper) * Chinese (PRC): 预言家日报 * Chinese (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Croatian: Dnevni Prorok * Czech: Denní věštec * Danish: Profettidende, ("tidende" being one of the Danish titular terms for a newspaper, e.g. the popular Danish paper "Berlingske Tidende") * Dutch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morning Prophet") * Estonian: Päevaprohvet * Finnish: Päivän profeetta (Prophet of the Day) * French: La Gazette du sorcier ("The Wizard Journal") * German: Der Tagesprophet * Greek, Modern: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebrew: הנביא היומי (Literal) * Hindi: दैनिक जादूगर * Hungarian: Reggeli Próféta ("Morning Prophet") * Italian: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("The Prophet Journal") * Japanese: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanegoto Mono Shinbun, lit. "Daily Prophet Newspaper") * Latin: Vatis Cottidianus * Latvian: Dienas Pareģis * Lithuanian: Magijos Žinios * Norwegian: Aftenprofeten (A pun on the popular Norwegian newspaper Aftenposten) * Polish: „Prorok Codzienny” * Portuguese: O Profeta Diário (Literal) * Romanian: Profetul Zilei ("Today's Prophet" - a pun on a Romanian newspaper "Evenimentul Zilei") * Russian: "Ежедневный Пророк" * Serbian: Dnevni prorok * Slovak: Denný prorok * Slovenian: Preroške novice * Spanish: El Profeta (The Prophet) * Swedish: Daily Prophet * Welsh: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol * Turkish: Gelecek Postası Floo Powder *Albanian: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarian: ''Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Flying Powder") * Catalan: Pols migratòria (literally: migratory powder) * Chinese (PRC): 飞路粉 (Fei lu fen, literally "Flying Road Powder") * Chinese (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 * Croatian: Letiprah * Czech: Prášek letax (simply Letax) * Danish: Susepulver ("Rushing Powder") * Dutch: Brandstof (fuel, but 'stof' = dust) * German: Flohpulver (Mistranslation; "Floh" means flea in German; the similarity might have tempted the translator not to look up the word "floo") * Greek, Modern: Μαγική σκόνη * Estonian: floopulber * Finnish: hormipulveri ("Smokestack Powder") * French: "Poudre de cheminette" very clever mix, from cheminée =fireplace and the phrase "prendre la poudre d'escampette"= to make off * Greek, Modern: μαγική σκόνη (magic powder) * Hebrew: אבקת פלו (literal) * Hindi: छू पावडर * Hungarian: hop-por ("Hop Powder") * Indonesian: bubuk floo * Italian: Polvere volante ("Flying Powder"). From book four on, Metropolvere (Metro = underground train) * Japanese: フルーパウダー (Furū paudā) * Norwegian: flumpulver * Polish: proszek Fiuuu * Portuguese : Pó de Floo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pó de Flu (Flu powder) (semi-literal) * Romanian: Polen Zvrrr * Russian: летучий порох * Slovak: Hop-šup prášok * Spanish: Polvos Flu * Slovenian: Prašek Frčašek * Swedish: Flampulver * Romanian: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Japanese: 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, lit. Chimney Flying Powder) * Turkish: Uçuç Tozu Goblet of Fire *Albanian: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarian: Огненият бокал * Catalan: Calze de foc * Croatian: Plameni Pehar ''(plamen=fire, pehar=goblet) * Czech: ''Ohnivý Pohár * Chinese (PRC): 火焰杯 * Danish: Flammernes Pokal * Dutch: Vuurbeker ''('vuur' = fire and 'beker' = cup, in different order because of the duch grammar) * Estonian: ''Tulepeeker * French: Coupe de Feu * Finnish: Liekehtivä pikari (flaming goblet) * German: Feuerkelch * Greek, Modern: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebrew: גביע האש (literal) * Hindi: आग का प्याला '' * Italian: ''calice di fuoco ''(literal) * Japanese: 炎のゴブレット (''honoo no goburetto) * Latvian: Uguns biķeris * Lithuanian: Ugnies Taurė * Norwegian: Ildbegeret * Polish: Czara Ognia * Portuguese: Cálice de Fogo (literal) * Russian: Кубок Огня * Romanian: Pocalul de foc * Serbian:'' Vatreni Pehar'' * Slovak: Ohnivá čaša * Slovenian: Ognjeni kelih * Spanish: Cáliz de fuego * Swedish: Den flammande bägaren * Turkish: Ateş Kadehi Hogwarts Express *Albanian: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarian: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Catalan: L'exprés de Hogwarts * Croatian: Hogwarts Express * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Czech: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic (Bradavický express in movies) * Danish: Hogwartsekspressen (literal) * Dutch: Zweinsteinexpres ''('zwein' = hog, 'stein' is a word often used in names of verry old castels or buildings and doesn't really have a translation) * Estonian: ''Sigatüüka ekspress * Finnish: Tylypahkan pikajuna * French: Poudlard Express * German: Hogwarts-Express * Greek, Ancient: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebrew: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (The Express Train to Hogwarts) * Hungarian: Roxfort Expressz * Icelandic: Hogwarthraðlestin (literal) * Irish: Traein Luais Hogwarts (Hogwarts fast train) * Italian: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; literal) * Latin: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Lithuanian: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Norwegian: Galvortekspressen * Polish: ekspres do Hogwartu aka ekspres hogwarcki * Portuguese: Expresso de Hogwarts (literal) * Romanian: Expresul de Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс-экспресс * Serbian'': Hogvorts Ekspres'' * Slovak: Rokfortský expres * Slovenian: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko that drives to Hogwarts (note: in book six the new translator renamed it to: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanish: El expreso de Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwartsexpressen (literal) * Welsh: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts * Turkish: Hogwarts Ekspresi Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) *Albanian: Horkruks (literally Horcrux) * Bulgarian: Хоркрукс (literally Horkruks) *Catalan: Horricreus * Chinese (Simplified): 魂器 (Soul instrument) * Chinese (traditional): 分靈體 (Split soul body) * Croatian:'' Horkruks (Horkruksi, plural)'' * Czech: Viteál * Danish: Horcrux (Horcruxer plural) * Dutch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen =to be broken in pieces; ruzie = row, argument; gruwelijk= horrible; zielement could be an abbreviation of ziel-element (not an existing word, but a valid neologism), meaning an element of one's soul) * Estonian: varikätk * Finnish: Hirnyrkki * French: Horcruxe * German: Horkrux, Horkruxe * Greek, Modern: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebrew: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स (Hōrkraks) * Italian: Horcrux * Japanese: ホークラックス (hōkurakkusu) * Latvian: Horkrusts * Lithuanian: Horokrusas * Portuguese: Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) * Polish: Horkruks * Russian: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Romanian: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, plural) * Slovak: Horcrux * Slovenian: Horkruc or Horcrux (by B. Gradišnik), Skrižven (Skrižvni, plural - by J. J. Kenda) * Spanish: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, plural) * Swedish: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, plural) * Turkish: Hortkuluk * Vietnamese: Những Trường Sinh Linh Giá (Living soul frames) Howler *Albanian: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarian: Конско (Konsko, from the idiomatic expression "чета конско", meaning "to scold") * Catalan: Xiulet (whistle) * Chinese (PRC): 吼叫信 * Chinese (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Croatian: Urlojav (urlati =to howl, from brzojav= telegram) * Czech: Hulák * Danish: Skråler * Dutch: Brulbrief (brullen =to roar, brief= letter) * Estonian: huilgaja * Finnish: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = to brawl) * French: Beuglante (beugler = the verb, to low) * German: Heuler (heulen = to howl) * Greek, Modern: εξάψαλμος (Six-Psalms; "to chant the Six-Psalms" to somebody means to scold him severely and at length) * Hebrew: צרחן (Yeller) * Hindi: भोंपू (Trumpet) * Hungarian: rivalló ("Howler/Snapper/Whooper"; "rivall" means shout, scold)) * Italian: Strillettera (strillo =scream, lettera= letter) * Japanese: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, lit. Yelling Mail) * Latvian: Kauceklis * Lithuanian: Kaukas * Norwegian: hyler * Polish: wyjec * Portuguese (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = yell, howl) * Portuguese (Brazil): Berrador (berrar = shout, yell, howl) * Romanian: Urlătoare (a urla = to howl, to scream, to shout) * Slovak: Vrešťadlo * Slovenian: Tulba * Spanish: Carta vociferadora (shouting letter) o vociferador * Swedish: Illvrål * Turkish: Çığırtkan Invisibility Cloak *Albanian: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarian: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, semi-literal) * Catalan: Capa d'invisibilitat * Chinese (PRC): 隐形衣 * Chinese (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Croatian: Plašt Nevidljivosti (plašt=cloak; nevidljiv=invisible) * Czech: Neviditelný plášť * Danish: Usynlighedskappe (literal) * Dutch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (literal; onzichtbaarheid =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Estonian: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Finnish: näkymättömyysviitta * French: cape d'invisibilité * German: Tarnumhang (tarnen =to camouflage, Umhang = cloak; however stil somewhat literal, as the famous "invisibly cap" in the Siegfried-story is the "Tarnkappe" (kappe= cap) in German) * Greek, Modern: αόρατος μανδύας (invisible cloak; Greek has no word for "invisibility") * Hebrew: גלימת היעלמות (disappearance cloak) * Hindi: अदृश्य चोगा * Hungarian: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Icelandic: huliðsskikkja (lit. hiding-cloak) * Indonesian: jubah gaib * Italian: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanese: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, lit. Transparent Manteau) * Latin: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Latvian: Paslēpnis * Lithuanian: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Norwegian: usynlighetskappe * Polish: peleryna-niewidka * Portuguese (Portugal): Manto de Invisibilidade (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Capa de invisibilidade (semi-literal) * Romanian: Pelerina de invizibilitate (semi-literal) * Russian: Мантия-невидимка * Serbian: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slovenian: Plašč nevidnosti (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slovak: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanish: Capa de invisivilidad * Swedish: Osynlighetsmantel (literal; osynlighet =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Welsh: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd * Turkish: Görünmezlik Pelerini The Knight Bus *Albanian: Autobusi i Kaloresve * Bulgarian: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus") * Catalan: Nitrèpid Bus ''("Nitrèpid" from the words "Nit":night and "Intrèpid":fearless) * Chinese (PRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Croatian: ''Moćni Autobus * Czech: Záchranný autobus * Danish: Natbussen ''(the night bus) * Dutch: ''Collectebus ("Collection bus", lit. a can to hold the offertory) * Estonian: Rüütlibuss * Finnish: Poimittaislinja * French: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magical) * German: Der Fahrende Ritter (fahren = to drive; The Driving Knight) * Greek, Modern: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (literal, but pun lost in translation) * Hebrew: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Hungarian: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz is originally 'fuss', archaic, wordplay on 'bus') * Indonesian: bus ksatria * Italian: Nottetempo ("Nighttime") * Japanese: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス), literally "Knight of the Night Bus": the phrase yoru no kishi is printed with the rubi characters naito, meaning both "night" and "knight".'' * Latvian: ''Knakts autobuss * Norwegian: Fnattbussen * Polish: Błędny Rycerz (''The Mistaken Knight, The Wrong Knight) * Portuguese (Portugal): ''Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Nôitibus Andante (Walking Nightbus; Noite = Night) * Romanian: Autobuzul Salvator ("The Rescue Bus") * Russian: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь", Автобус "Гранд Улёт" * Serbian'': Noćni viteški autobus'' (noć = night; vitez = knight; autobus = bus) * Slovak: Rytiersky autobus * Slovenian: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanish: El autobús Noctámbulo * Swedish: Nattbussen ("The Night Bus") * Turkish: Hızır Otobüs The Mirror of Erised * Bulgarian: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, literal, желание (zhelanie) = "desire") * Catalan: El mirall de Gised * Chinese (PRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinese (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Croatian: Zrcalo Erised * Czech: Zrcadlo z Erisedu * Danish: Drømmespejlet ("drømme" = dream and "spejlet" = the mirror) * Dutch: De Spiegel van Neregeb (negerb = begeren backwards = desire, De Spiegel van = The Mirror of) * Estonian: Erisedi peegel * Finnish: Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = thy wish) * French: Le Miroir du Riséd * German: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (Begehren = desire) * Greek, Modern: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebrew: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא = your face backwards) * Hindi: श्हिवाख का दर्पण * Hungarian: Edevis tükre ('edevis' backwards = szívedé, meaning 'of your heart') * Indonesian: cermin tarsah (hasrat=desire) * Irish: Scathán na Mianta ('mirror of desires', no anagram) * Italian: Specchio delle Brame * Japanese: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, lit. Mirror of the Ditch; however, "mizono" is "nozomi" backwards, which is "desire". "Mizono" is written in hiragana and not kanji, and kanji dictate a set meaning.) * Latin: Speculum Erisedii * Lithuanian: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Norwegian: speilet Mørd (drøm = dream) * Polish: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (ain eingarp = pragnienia - desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Mirror of the Invisible) * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho de Ojesed (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Desire) backspelled; Espelho - Mirror) * Romanian: Oglinda lui Erised * Russian: Зеркало Еиналеж * Serbian: Ogledalo Ejnduž * Slovak: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slovenian: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh =Hrepenenja= of Desire) * Spanish: El espejo de OESED (OESED= deseo= wish or desire) * Swedish: ''Erised-spegeln in the first book - later Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Dream) backspelled; the swedish word "mörda" means "kill") * Turkish: Kelid Aynası * Welsh: Drych Uchwa Inscription on the Mirror of Erised Original (English) inscription: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, or "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Bulgarian: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: I don't show your face, but your most ardent desire) * Catalan: Roc led gised leoni segtami anu ort somon (= No mostro una imatge sinó el desig del cor: I do not show an image but the heart's desire) * Croatian: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: I do not show your face, but desires of your heart) * Danish: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Is not your face but your heart's longing) * Dutch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: I do not show what people see, but what they desire) * Finnish: Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: I do not show your face, but rather more profoundly your desire) * French: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: I do not show your face but the desire of your heart) * German: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin (= Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren: Not your countenance, but your heart's desire) * Hebrew: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: I'll show not your face but your heart's wish) * Hungarian: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "this is not a mirror of your face but of your heart") * Irish: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagram of Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "I show not a face but the desire of your heart") * Italian: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: I do not reflect the face but rather the heart) * Lithuanian: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk (= Tik panorėk ir troškimų veidrodin pažiūrėk: Just wish and look at the mirror of desire) * Japanese: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''This is the reverse of the phrase Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "I reflect not your face but your heart's desire"). Note that the inscription is written in hiragana rather than kanji.'' * Latin: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Low Saxon: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegian: Mørd etsrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej( "jeg viser ikke ditt ansikt men din innerste drøm" = "I do not show your face but your innermost dream") * Polish: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - I reflect not your face but your heart's desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Portuguese (Brazil): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = I do not show your face, but the desire in your heart) * Slovak: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - In mirror of Erised you will see a wish of your heart, not brain. * Slovenian: (same as original) * Spanish: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo ="This is not your face, but your heart's desire). Note that it doesn't properly say "but your heart's desire", the transliteration to English would be "but of your heart the desire". Although gramatically incorrect in English, in Spanish it reflects the style of old, Middle Age poems. * Swedish: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Welsh: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Pensieve *Albanian: Mendimore * Catalan: Pensiu * Chinese (PRC): 冥想盆 (literally "meditating basin") * Chinese (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Croatian: Sito sjećanja * Danish: Mindekar ("minde" = memory, "kar" = vascular) * Dutch: Hersenpan (lit. cranium, but literal 'brain pan') * Czech: Myslánka * Estonian: mõttesõel (mõte = thought, sõel = sieve) * Finnish: ajatuseula (ajatus = thought, seula = sieve) * French: Pensine ("penser" = to think, "bassine" = bowl of liquid, bassin) * German: Denkarium (denken = to think) * Greek, Modern: Κιβωτός των Στοχασμών (The Ark of thoughts) * Hebrew: הגיג") הגיגית" =thought + "גיגית"= tub) * HIndi: स्मृति पात्र * Hungarian: merengő (a similar word-play: "merengő" is a "musing one", "mer(ít)" is "to draw from sg", and "reng" is "to rock/quake/vibrate") * Japanese: 脳のふるい (nō no furui) * Italian: Pensatoio (pensare = to think) * Norwegian: tanketank (pun on "tanke", meaning thought, and "tank", meaning tank) * Polish: myśloodsiewnia * Portuguese (Portugal): Pensatório (Place to Think) * Portuguese (Brazil): Penseira (pensar =to think, peneira= sieve) * Romanian: Pensiv * Russian: Омут Памяти * Serbian'': Sito-za-misli'' * Slovak: mysľomysa * Slovenian: Mislito * Spanish: Pensadero * Swedish: Minnessåll (minne = memory, såll = sieve) * Turkish: Düşünseli The Quibbler *Albanian: Klecka *Catalan: El Tafaner ''(gossip) *Croatian: ''Odgonetač *Czech: Jinotaj *Danish: Ordkløveren (literal) *Dutch: De Kibbelaar ( 'kibbel' is from the verb 'kibbelen' which means to squabble or to argue and 'kibbelaar' means someone who argues/squabbles, de = the) *Estonian: Norija *Finnish: Saivartelija ''(Saivarrella = To complain about another persons doings) *French: ''Le Chicaneur *German: Der Klitterer *Greek, Modern: Ο Σοφιστής *Hebrew: הפקפקן *Italian: Il Cavillo ''(The Quibble) *Lithuanian: Priekabininkas'' *''Norwegian: Kleggen'' *Polish: Żongler (lit. juggler) *Portuguese (Portugal): A Voz Delirante *''Portuguese(Brazil): O Pasquim (The Pasquinade)'' *Romanian: Zeflemistul *Serbian: Cepidlaka *Slovak: Sršeň *Slovenian: Razkrito *Spanish: El Quisquilloso *Turkish: dırdırcı The Sorting Hat *Albanian: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarian: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, literal) * Catalan: El barret que tria * Chinese (PRC): 分院帽 * Chinese (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Croatian: razredbeni klobuk * Czech: Moudrý klobouk (means: The Hat of Wisdom) * Danish: Fordelingshatten (literal) * Dutch: De Sorteerhoed (literal) * Estonian: Sõõlamiskübar * Finnish: Lajitteluhattu * French: le Choixpeau magique (Choix =choice, chapeau= hat) * German: Sprechender Hut (Talking Hat) * Greek, Modern: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (The hat of choice) * Hebrew: מצנפת המיון (sorting bonnet) * Hindi: बोलती टोपी * Hungarian: Teszlek Süveg ("I-will-put-you High-hat") * Icelandic: flokkunarhattur (lit. grouping-hat) * Indonesian: topi seleksi * Italian: Cappello Parlante (speaking hat) * Japanese: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, lit. the "group-dividing hat") * Latin: Petasus Distribuens * Latvian: Šķirmice * Lithuanian: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Norwegian: Valghatten (definite form) * Polish: Tiara Przydziału * Portuguese (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chapéu Seletor (literal) * Romanian: Jobenul Magic'' (The Magic Hat)'' * Russian: Распределяющая Шляпа * Serbian'': Šešir za Razvrstavanje'' * Slovak: Rokfortský klobúk * Slovenian: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanish: El sombrero seleccionador * Swedish: Sorteringshatten (literal) * Welsh: Yr Het Ddidoli * Turkish: Seçmen Şapka Sneakoscope * Bosnian: Cinkoskop * Català: Dolentoscopi * French: Scrutoscope * Finnish: Ilmiskooppi * Dutch: Gluiposcoop (a'' 'gluiperd' is a sneaky person) * Estonian: ''nuhiskoop * German: Spickoskop * Hungarian: Gyanúszkóp (suspicion scope) * Portuguese: Bisbilhoscópio * Spanish: Chivatoscopio Magic wand * Albanian: Shkop Magjik (literal) * Bulgarian: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, literal) * Catalan: Vareta màgica (literal) * Chinese (PRC): 魔杖 * Chinese (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Croatian: čarobni štapić (čaroban - magic; štap - stick) * Czech: Kouzelná hůlka * Danish: Tryllestav (literal) * Dutch: Toverstok (literal, Tover- means Casting-) * Estonian: võlukepp * Finnish: taikasauva * French: baguette magique (magic stick) * German: Zauberstab * Greek, Modern: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebrew: שרביט קסמים (literal) * Hindi: जादुई छड़ी * Hungarian: varázspálca (literal) * Icelandic: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italian: bacchetta magica (literal) * Japanese: 杖 (Tsue) * Latin: baculum * Latvian: zizlis * Lithuanian: burtų lazdelė * Norwegian: tryllestav * Polish: różdżka * Portuguese: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (literal) * Romanian: baghetă magică * Russian: Волшебная палочка * Slovak: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slovenian: Čarobna palica * Spanish: varita * Swedish: trollstav * Welsh: hudlath * Turkish: asa Marauder's Map * Bulgarian: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "The artful map") * Catalan: El mapa de Magatotis (to do something de magatotis meaning to do something secretly) * Chinese (PRC): 活点地图 ("The Moving-dots map") * Chinese (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("The robbers' map") * Croatian: mapa za haranje * Czech: Pobertův plánek * Danish: Røverkortet ("The robber map") * Dutch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = secret short-cut, wegwijzer is the term for both a handbook and a sign on the side of the road) * Estonian: Kelmikaart * Finnish: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Rogues' map") * French: carte du Maraudeur (literal) * German: Die Karte des Rumtreibers * Greek, Modern: Μαγικός χάρτης (magic map) * Hebrew: מפת הקונדסאים ("The Mischiefer's Map") * Hindi: मानचित्र मंथन * Hungarian: Tekergők Térképe ("Rovers' Map") * Icelandic: ræningjakortið ("The robbers-map") * Indonesian: peta perampok * Italian: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Rogue's map") * Japanese: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, lit. Thief's Map) * Latvian: Laupītājkarte * Norwegian: Ukruttkartet (map of the wicked ones) * Lithuanian: Plėšiko Planas * Polish: Mapa Huncwotów * Portuguese (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portuguese (Brazil): O Mapa do Maroto * Romanian: Harta Ştrengarilor * Russian: Карта Мародёров * Serbian: Banditova mapa * Slovak: Záškodnícka mapa * Slovenian: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanish: Mapa del Merodeador * Swedish: Marodörkartan (literally) * Turkish: Çapulçu Haritası Remembrall * Albanian: Mosharro * Bulgarian: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, literal) * Calalà: Recordadora * Chinese (PRC): 记忆球 (Ji yi qiu, "Memory ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Croatian: nezaboravak * Czech: Pamatováček * Danish: Erindringskugle (memory ball) * Dutch: Geheugensteen (memory stone, geheugensteun = reminder) * Estonian: meenutaja * Finnish: Muistipallo * French: Rapeltout ("rappeler" =to remind ; "tout"= everything, all) * German: Erinnermich ("erinner" =remind, "mich"= me) * Greek, Modern: Μπάλα μνήμης (memory ball) * Hebrew: כדור זיכרון (Memory Ball) * Hindi: भूल न जाना * Hungarian: nefeleddgömb ("Don't-forget Sphere") * Italian: Ricordella ("ricordare" = to remind) * Japanese: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, lit. Remembering Ball) * Latin: Omnimemor * Latvian: visatceris * Lithuanian: Priminas * Norwegian: forglemei (meaning "forget-not", pun on forglemmegei, which means "forget-me-not") * Polish: przypominajka * Portuguese (Portugal): Lembrador (Remembrer) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lembrol * Romanian: Aminteşte-ţi tot * Russian: Напоминалка * Slovak: Nezabudal * Slovenian: Spominka * Spanish: Recordadora * Swedish: Minnsallt (literally) * Turkish: hatırlatmaca * Welsh: Atgoffwr Witch Weekly *Albanian: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave * Bulgarian: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, literal) * Català: Cor de Bruixa (Witch's heart) * Chinese (PRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Croatian: Vještičji tjednik * Czech: Týdenník čarodějek * Danish: Alt for Heksene ("Everything for the witches", a pun on the Danish magazine "Alt for Damerne", "Everything for the ladies") * Dutch: Heks en Haard ("Witch and Fireplace"; 'haard' is also used to express something homey or cosy) * Estonian: Nõidade Nädalaleht * Finnish: Me Noidat ("We Witches", wordplay on women's magazine "Me Naiset") * French: Sorcière-Hebdo (sorcière = witch, hebdomadaire = weekly publication) * German: Hexenwoche * Greek, Modern: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών * Hebrew: למכשפה ("For The Witch", wordplay on women's magazine "לאישה"-"For the Woman") * Hungarian: Szombati Boszorkány ("Saturday Witch", wordplay on boszorkányszombat, Witches' Sabbath) * Italian: Settimanale delle Streghe (literal) * Japanese: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; literal) * Latvian: Raganu nedēļa * Norwegian: Heks og Hør (a pun on the popular Norwegian tabloid magazine "Se og Hør") * Lithuanian: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polish: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portuguese (Portugal): Semanário da Feiticeira (Witches' Weekly Magazine) or Witch Weekly * Portuguese (Brazil): Semanário da Bruxa (Witches' Weekly Magazine) * Russian: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг" * Slovak: Čarodejnica * Slovenian: Čarovničin tednik * Spanish: Corazón de bruja (Witch's heart) * Swedish: Häxornas värld * Turkish: cadı gündemi People Muggle *Albanian: Babanac * Bulgarian: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Català: muggle * Chinese (PRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Croatian: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (masculine, never capitalised, stressed on the first syllable) * Czech: Mudla * Danish: Muggler * Dutch: Dreuzel * Estonian: mugu * Finnish: jästi * French: Moldu (masculine, always capitalised) * German: Muggel * Greek, Ancient: Μύγαλοι (? plural) * Greek, Modern: Μαγκλ * Hebrew: מוגל (Moogel) plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hindi: मगलू * Hungarian: mugli * Irish: Mugal' * Italian: Babbano (masculine, always capitalised) * Japanese: マグル (maguru) * Latin: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Latvian: vientiesis * Lithuanian: Žiobaras * Low Saxon: Muggel * Norwegian: gomp * Polish: mugol * Portuguese (Portugal): Muggle * Portuguese (Brazil): Trouxa (meaning "stupid, naive") * Romanian: Încuiat (masculine) Încuiată (feminine) (archaic form of ignorant) * Russian: Магл * Serbian'': Normalac'' * Slovak: mukel * Slovenian: bunkelj * Spanish: muggle (masculine) * Swedish: mugglare (common gender) * Vietnamese: Muggle * Welsh: Mygl (plural myglar) Mudblood *Albanian: Gjakpis * Bulgarian: Мътнород * Catalan: Sang de fang ''(literal) * Chinese (PRC): 泥巴種 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻種 * Croatian: ''mutnjak * Czech: Mudlovský šmejd * Danish: Mudderblod (literal) * Dutch: modderbloedje (literal, -je is used to say that something is small but is here used to make it more insulting) * Estonian: sopavereline * Finnish: kuraverinen * French: Sang de Bourbe * German: Schlammblut * Greek, Modern: Λασποαίματος * Hebrew: בוצדם (literal) * Hindi: बदज़ात * Hungarian: sárvérű * Indonesian: darah lumpur (literal) * Italian: sporco mezzosangue (filthy Half-Blood) or simply mezzosangue (used for Half-Blood as well), Nato-Babbano (7th book only) * Japanese: 穢れた血 (impure blood) * Latvian: draņķasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Lithuanian: Puskraujis/ - ė ''(end "-is" for man, "-ė" for woman). * Norwegian: ''grums * Polish: szlama * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue Ruim ("bad blood") or Sangue sujo ("dirty blood") * Romanian: sânge-mâl * Russian: Грязнокровка * Serbian'': Blatokrvan/na (with end "-an" for man and "-na" for women)'' * Slovak: Humusák * Slovenian: brezkrvni (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatnokrvni) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Swedish: Smutsskalle * Turkish: Bulanık Dirty-blood * Bulgarian: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Catalan: sang bruta (literal) * Croatian:'' prljava krv, nečista krv'' * Czech: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev * Danish: Beskidt blod (literal) * Dutch: Vuil bloed ("vuil" means filthy. "Bloed" means blood. Filthy blood.) * Estonian: verereetur ''(blood traitor) * French: ''sang-impur ''("impure blood") * German: ''schmutziges Blut * Hebrew: בוגד-דם (blood traitor) * Italian: sangue sporco (literal) * Japanese: 汚れた血 (yogore ta chi) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis (literal) * Polish: osoba brudnej krwi aka brudnokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("impure blood") * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue sujo (literal) * Romanian: trădători de sânge (blood traitors) * Russian: полукровка * Slovak: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slovenian: nečista kri (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatna kri) * Spanish: Traidor a sangre o Sangre sucia * Turkish: kirli kan Squib *Albanian: Magjinuk * Bulgarian: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Catalan: Llufa ''(lit. silent fart, "fer llufa" inf. meaning to flop) * Chinese (PRC): 哑炮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Croatian: ''hrkan * Czech: Moták * Danish: Fuser ''("Dud") * Dutch: ''Snul (nul =zero, sukkel= moron) * Estonian: soss * Finnish: surkki * French: Cracmol * German: Squib * Greek, Modern: Σκουίμπ * Hebrew: סקיב * Hungarian: kvibli * Italian: Magonò ''(Mago/''Maga = Wizard/Witch, Nò = No) * Japanese: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Norwegian: futt * Polish: charłak * Portuguese (Portugal): Cepatorta * Portuguese (Brazil): Aborto ("abortion") * Romanian: Non * Russian: сквиб * Serbian'': Poruga'' * Slovak: šmukel * Slovenian: Šlapl * Spanish: Squib * Swedish: Ynk * Turkish: Köfti Pure-blood *Albanian: Gjakpaster * Bulgarian: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Catalan: sang pura / neta ''(lit. pure blood / clean blood) * Croatian: ''čistokrvan (male), čistokrvna (female) * Czech: Čistá krev * Danish: Fuldblod ("Full-Blood") * Dutch: Volbloed ''('volbloed' means pedigree, 'vol' means full and 'bloed' means blood) * Estonian: ''puhtavereline * Finnish: puhdasverinen * French: Sang-Pur (literal) * German: Reinblüter * Greek, Modern: καθαρόαιμος * Hebrew: טהור-דם (literal) * Hungarian: aranyvérű ("of Golden Blood") * Indonesian: darah murni (literal) * Italian: purosangue (literal) * Japanese: 純血 (jun chi, literal) * Latvian: tīrasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: fullblods * Lithuanian: grynakraujis * Polish: osoba czystej krwi aka czystokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue-puro ou puro-sangue ''(literal) * Romanian: ''Sânge Pur * Russian: чистокровный волшебник, чистокровка * Slovak: čistá krv * Slovenian: čistokrvni * Spanish: Sangre pura ''o ''sangre limpia * Swedish: Renblod (literal) * Turkish: Safkan Half-blood * Albanian: Gjakperzier * Catalan: Mestís * Croatian: miješana krvilimješanac * Czech: Dvojí krev * Danish: Halvblod (literal) * Dutch: Halfbloed (literal) * Estonian: segavereline * Finnish: Puoliverinen * French: Sang-Mêlé * German: Halbblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: ημίαιμος * Hebrew: חצוי-דם (literal) * Hungarian: félvér (literal) * Indonesian: darah-campuran (literal) * Italian: Mezzosangue (literal) * Japanese: 半血 (han chi) * Norwegian: halvblods * Lithuanian: Negrynakraujis * Polish: osba półkrwi aka półkrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): meio sangue (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): mestiço ("mestizo") * Romanian: semipur (halfpure) * Russian: полукровка (polukrovka) * Slovak: polovičný/polokrvný * Slovenian: polkrvni or mešanec * Spanish: Mestizo * Swedish: Halvblod * Turkish: melez Prefect *Albanian: Prefekt * Bulgarian: Префект (Prefekt) * Catalan: Monitor (masc.) / Monitora (fem.) '' * Croatian: ''Prefekt (''male)'' Prefektica (''female)'' * Chinese (Simplified):级长 * Czech: Prefekt * Danish: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Dutch: Klassenoudste ("class elder"(as it is called on real schools)) * Estonian: prefekt * Finnish: valvojaoppilas ("supervising student") * French: préfet * German: Vertrauensschüler (masc.) / Vertrauensschülerin (fem.) ("trusted pupil") * Greek, Modern: επιμελητής * Hebrew: מדריך (simply "guide") * Hungarian: prefektus * Indonesian: prefek * Italian: prefetto * Japanese: 監督生 (kantokusei, "supervising student") * Lithuanian: prefektas * Norwegian: Prefekt (literal) * Polish: prefekt * Portuguese (Portugal): Prefeito * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor * Romanian: perfect * Russian: Староста * Serbian'': Asistent'' * Slovak: Prefekt * Slovenian: predstavnik študentov (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: prefekt) * Spanish: prefecto (literal) * Swedish: Prefekt (literal) * Turkish: sınıf başkanı Head Boy/Head Girl * Catalan: Cap de monitors * Croatian: Glavni prefekt/Glavna prefektica * Czech: Primus/Primuska * Danish: Præfekt * Dutch: Hoofdmonitor ''('Hoofdmonitor' means highest monitor, 'hoofd' means head) * Estonian: ''Koolivanem * Finnish: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö ''(lit. "Leader boy/Leader girl") * French : ''préfet-en-chef/préfète-en-chef * German: Schulsprecher/Schulsprecherin * Greek, Modern: αρχιεπιμελητής/αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Hebrew: מדריך ראשי/ מדריכה ראשית * Italian: caposcuola ''(''capo = head, scuola = school) * Japanese: ヘッドボーイ / ヘッドガール (heddo bōi/''heddo gāru'') * Lithuanian: Seniūnas/Seniūnė * Norwegian: Topptillitsmann/Topptillitskvinne(topp= top,tillit=trust,kvinne=woman,mann=man) * Portuguese (Portugal): Delegado(a) dos Alunos * Portuguese (Brazil): Chefe dos Monitores * Polish: Prymus/Prymuska * Serbian'': Glavešina dečaka/Glavešina devojčica'' * Slovak: Hlavný prefekt * Spanish: Premio Anual (annual award) Death Eaters *Albanian: Hamort * Bulgarian: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "thirsty for death") * Catalan: Cavallers de la mort (Death knights) * Chinese (PRC): 食死徒 * Chinese (Taiwan): 食死人 * Croatian: Smrtonoše * Czech: Smrtijedi * Danish: Dødsgardisterne ("death guards") * Dutch: Dooddoeners (lit. "death do-ers", also a worthless argument to end a discussion, i.e. a parting shot) * Estonian: Surmasööjad * Finnish: Kuolonsyöjät * French: Mangemorts * German: Todesser * Greek, Modern: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebrew: אוכלי מוות (literal) * Hindi: प्राणभखशी * Hungarian: halálfalók ("death-devourers") * Icelandic: dráparar (killers) * Indonesian: Pelahap Maut * Italian: Mangiamorte * Japanese: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, lit. Death-Eating People) * Latvian: Nāvēži * Norwegian: dødsetere * Lithuanian: Mirties Valgytojai * Polish: śmierciożercy * Portuguese (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Comensais da Morte (literal) * Romanian: Devoratorii Morţii ("death devourers") * Russian: Пожиратели Смерти (Pozhirateli Smerti) * Serbian: Smrtožderi * Slovak: Smrťožrúti * Slovenian: Jedci smrti * Spanish: Mortífagos (morti: from latin mortis, dead, and fagos, eat) * Swedish: Dödsätare * Turkish: Ölüm Yiyenler Quidditch terms Quidditch *Albanian: Kuidic * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Catalan: Quidditch * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Danish: Quidditch * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Estonian: lendluudpall * Finnish: huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: ‏קווידיץ'‏ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ * Serbian'': Kvidič'' * Slovak: Metlobal * Slovenian: Quidditch * Spanish: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian, Norwegian, and Polish the positions of the players are not capitalized. Beaters * Albanian: Godites * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč * Danish: Baskere (literal) * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Estonian: lööja * Finnish: lyöjä * French: batteurs * German: Treiber * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hindi: मारक * Hungarian: terelő * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker(singular)/''knakkere''(plural) * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Beater * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Russian: охотники * Slovak: odrážač * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Welsh: Waldwyr * Turkish: vurucu Chasers * Albanian: Gjuajtes (those who mark) * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angribere (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Estonian: ajaja * Finnish: jahtaaja * French: poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hindi: धावक * Hungarian: hajtó * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Portugal): Chaser * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro * Slovak: triafač * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Turkish: kovalayıcı * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Keeper *Albanian: Portier * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand (Literal) * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Estonian: vaht * Finnish: Pitäjä ''(''holder, hold = pitää) * French: gardien * German: Hüter * Greek, Modern: φύλακας * Hebrew: שומר * Hindi: रक्षक * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Saugotojas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca aka bramkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Keeper * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Romanian: Portar * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Slovak: strážca * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Welsh: Ceidwad * Turkish: Tutucu Seeker *Albanian: Kerkues ''(literal) * Bulgarian: ''Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador (hunter) * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (catcher) * Danish: Søger ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Zoeker (literal) * Estonian: püüdja * Finnish: Etsijä * French: attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (literal) * Hindi: खोजी * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Portugal): Seeker * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător * Russian: ловец * Slovak: stíhač * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) (iskati=search) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Welsh: Chwiliwr * Turkish: Arayıcı Balls Bludger * Albanian: Fluturak * Bulgarian: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Catalan: Bala (bullet) * Chinese (PRC): 游走球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 摶格 * Croatian: maljac * Czech: Potlouk * Danish: Smasher (as in the English word "smash") * Dutch: Beuker (beaters) * Estonian: klomm * Finnish: ryhmy * French: Cognard (cogner = knock) * German: Klatscher * Greek, Ancient: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον (ball to be hit with bat) * Greek, Modern: μαύρη μπάλα (black ball) * Hebrew: מרביצן (hitter) * Hindi: पहलवान * Hungarian: gurkó * Italian: Bolide (generic term used for a large, fast-moving object) * Japanese: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Latin: Bludgeri * Lithuanian: Muštukas * Norwegian: klabb * Polish: tłuczek * Portuguese (Portugal): Bludger * Portuguese (Brazil): Balaço (Big Bullet) * Romanian: Balon-Ghiulea (Cannon Ball) * Slovenian: štamf * Spanish: bludger * Swedish: Dunkare * Welsh: Dilynwyr Golden Snitch *Albanian: Topi i arte * Bulgarian: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Catalan: Papallona daurada (Golden Butterfly) * Chinese (PRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 金探子 * Croatian: zlatna zvrčka * Czech: Zlatonka * Danish: Det Gyldne Lyn (The Golden Lightning) * Dutch: Gouden Snaai (literal. Snaaien means 'to snitch') * Estonian: kuldne kitu * Finnish: Kultasieppi * French: Vif d'or ("vif" = quick, brisk, vivid ; idea of speed) * German: Goldener Schnatz * Greek, Ancient: φθαστέον * Greek, Modern: χρυσή μπάλα (gold ball) * Hebrew: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hindi: सुनहरी गेंद * Hungarian: aranycikesz * Irish: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italian: Boccino d'oro ("golden jack") * Japanese: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Latin: Aureum Raptum' * Latvian: zelta zibsnis * Lithuanian: Aukso Šmaukštas * Norwegian: gullsnoppen * Polish: złoty znicz * Portuguese (Portugal): Snitch de Ouro/''Snitch Dourada'' (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pomo de Ouro ("golden apple") * Romanian: Hoţoaica Aurie * Slovak: Ohnivá strela * Slovenian: zlati zviz * Spanish: la Snitch dorada * Swedish: Kvicken (full name Den gyllene kvicken) * Welsh: Snichyn Aur * Turkish: Altın Snitch Quaffle * Catalan: Bomba (literally: bomb) * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飛球 (Gui fei qiu, literally "Flying Ghost Ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler ''(steamroller) * Dutch: ''Slurk * Estonian: pomma * Finnish: Kaato * French: Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα (red ball) * Hebrew: קואפל * Hindi: तूफ़ान * Hungarian: kvaff * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Latin: Quaffle * Lithuanian:'' Kritlys'' * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Portugal): Quaffle * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Romanian: Balon (ball) * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Welsh: Llyncill Broomsticks Nimbus *Albanian: Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Català: Nimbus * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Light Wheel") * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Croatian: Nimbus * Czech: Nimbus * Danish: Nimbus * Dutch: Nimbus * Estonian: Nimbus * Finnish: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο (cloud) * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Lithuanian:'' Nimbus'' * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: Nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Romanian: Nimbus * Slovak: Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Welsh: Nimbws Firebolt *Albanian: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Catalan: Raig de foc * Croatian: Vatrena munja * Czech: Kulový Blesk * Danish: Prestissimo * Dutch: Vuurflits ('vuur' =fire, 'flits'= flash (of light)) * Estonian: Piksenool * Finnish: Tulisalama (Firelightning) * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * German: Feuerblitz * Greek, Modern: Αστραπή (Lightning) * Hebrew: אש-המחץ * Italian: Firebolt * Japanese: ファイアボルト (Fuăiaboruto) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Polish: Błyskawica * Portuguese (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Fire Arrow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Firebolt * Romanian: Fulger (Thunder) * Slovenian: Ognjena strela (ogenj=fire; strela=lightning) * Norwegian: Lynkile * Slovak: Blesk * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego * Swedish: Åskvigg (Thunderbolt) * Turkish: Ateşoku Comet *Albanian: Komete *Croatian: Komet * Czech: Kometa * Danish: Komet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Komeet (literal) * Estonian: Komeet * Finnish: Komeetta * French: Comète * German: Komet * Greek, Modern: Κομήτης * Hebrew: שביט (literal) * Italian: Comet * Japanese: 彗星 (suisei) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Polish: Kometa * Portuguese (Portugal): Comet * Portuguese (Brazil): Cometa (literal) * Slovak: Kométa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet Cleansweep *Albanian: Fshi e Pastro * Czech: Zameták * Croatian: Partfiš * Danish: Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg ('helleveeg' means shrew but 'veeg' is from the verb vegen which means 'sweep with a broom') * Estonian: Puhas Plats * Finnish: Puhtolakaisu * French: Brossdur ou Astiqueur * Slovenian: Čistomet * German: Sauberwisch * Greek, Modern: Σάρωθρο * Hebrew: קלינסוויפ * Japanese: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Polish: Zmiatacz * Portuguese: Cleansweep * Romanian: Măturin * Spanish: Barredora * Swedish: Rensopare * Turkish: Silsüpür Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination) *Albanian: N.Z.M ''= Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Ordinary Magic Level) * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Catalan: G.N.O.M. (lit. gnome) = Graduat de Nivell Ordinari en Màgia (Ordinary Magic Level's Graduate) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试/O.W.L.s 考试 (Pu tong wu shi deng ji kao shi) * Croatian: ''Č.A.S. (unknown full name, in film it is Čarobnjački ispiti (Wizarding Exams)) * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) * Danish: U.G.L. (pun on "ugle", Danish for "owl") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("distinction for genius and willingness to learn") * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Estonian: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Finnish: VIP = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG (from "zagen" to be apprehensive) = ZAubererGrad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hindi: स.द.ज.प.(सदाजप) from सदा" (always) and ''जप (chanting)'' * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Hard Wizarding Levels) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (Ordinary Magic Levels) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: sum (Catfish) or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy sumy (standardowe umiejętności magiczne) = Standard Magical Skills * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. =Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V.= Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika) (Standard Wizard's Marks) * Serbian: O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo * Slovak: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic) * Spanish (South America): MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Witchcraft distinction) * Swedish: G.E.T. (get =goat)= Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basic Exam in Magic) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Turkish: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Català: M.A.G (Wizard) = Màgia d'Alta Graduació (High magic gratuation) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny * Danish: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (literal) * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Estonian: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnish: SUPER = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Greek, Modern: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Derogatively Difficult Magic Exams) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Turkish: FYBS = Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: owtm or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy ("O-s, w-s, t-s -m"s) - okropnie wyczerpujące testy magiczne * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exahustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Serbian: O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi * Slovak: MLOK * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (ecstasy) = Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" is an expression for something small, or hardly noticable) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products U-No-Poo * Czech: Střevouzel * Croatian: Ne-ma ka-ke * Danish: Puh, den er slem (pun on "Du-Ved-Hvem", Danish for You-Know-Who - "Puh, den er slem" means "Uh, it's nasty") * Dutch: Poe-Pie-Nee ''('poepie = poo, 'nee'= no) * Estonian: ''Ka-Ki-Stress * Finnish: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta (The-Poo-That-Shall-Not-Come, play on Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) * French: Pousse-Rikiki (Push-thingy) * German: Du-scheißt-nie-mehr * Greek, Modern: Ξέρνα-Πον (Play on "Ξέρεις-Ποιον" meaning "You-Know-Who") ("Ξέρνα" is the imperative form of "ξερνάω", which means "I vomit") * Hebrew: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Italian: No-pupù-no-pipì (No-poo-no-pee) * Lithuanian: Unopū * Norwegian: skitslutt (shit end) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cagalhoto-não-fazemos (when we-do-not-poo) * Portuguese (Brazil): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (The-tightness-you-know-where) * Polish Q-Py-Blok * Romanian: Laxatenţă ''(derivated from "laxativ", which is "laxative") * Russian: ''Сами-знаете-кто, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть * Spanish Lord Kakadura * Slovenian: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * Swedish: Skit-I-Kläm (Play on "Du-Vet-Vem", You-Know-Who) Skiving Snackboxes * Czech: Záškolácké zákusky * Croatian: Zabušantska zbirka * Danish: Skulkeslikposer (candy bags for skiving) * Dutch: Spijbelsmuldozen ''(spijbelen = to skip school, smullen = enjoying (food), dozen = boxes) * Estonian: ''Siidivenna Söögikarp * French: Boîte à Flemme * German: Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien * Greek, Modern: Πονηρά Ζαχαρωτά (Mischievous sweets) * Hebrew: חטיפים למבריזים * Japanese: 削りだしスナックボックス (kezuri dashi sunakkubokkusu) * Norwegian: Skulkesnask * Spanish: Surtidos Saltaclases * Turkish: Kaytaran Çerezkutusu Nosebleed Nougat * Czech: Krvácivé kokosky * Croatian: Nosokrvne nugatice * Danish: Næseblodsnougat (literal) * Dutch: Neusbloednoga ''(literal) * Estonian: ''ninavere nugat * Finnish: Nenäverenvuotunugaa * French: Nougat Néansang * German:'' Nasblutnougat'' * Greek, Modern: Ρινορραγική νουγκατίνα * Hebrew: שוקולדימום * Hungarian: Orrvérzés ostya * Japanese: 鼻血ヌガー (hanaji nugā) * Lithuanian: Kraujuojančios nosies chalva * Norwegian:neseblodnugat * Slovenian: krvavonosne karamele * Spanish: Turrón Sangranarices * Turkish: burun kanatan nugatlar Ton-Tongue Toffee * Danish: Tungeslaskerkaramel (*tongue-splashing toffee") * Croatian: Karamele jezikoduljice * Dutch: Ton-Tong Toffee (Tong means tongue'')'' * Estonian: Kolekeele iiris * Finnish: Kilokielimelli (Kilo Tongue Candy) * French: Praline Longue Langue * German: Würgzungen-Toffees * Greek, Modern: Τόφι-τονόγλωσσα * Hebrew: טופי-לשון-בלון * Hungarian: Nyelvnyújtó nyalánkság * Japanese: トンタントフィー (ton tan tofī) * Norwegian:tongtungetyggis (heavy-tongue-chewing gum) * Spanish: Caramelo longuilinguo * Turkish: dolma dil şekerlemesi Puking Pastilles *Croatian: Bljuvalice * Danish: Brækpastiller (literal) * Dutch: Braakbabbelaar ''(One who speaks in puke) * Estonian: ''oksepastill * Finnish: Ryynirae '' * French: ''Pastille de Gerbe * German: Kotzpastillen * Greek, Modern: Παστίλιες εμετού * Hebrew: ממתקיא (Mamtaki: ממתק = candy, קיא = puke) * Lithuanian: Vėmimo pastilės * Norwegian: spyslikker * Portuguese (Brazil): Vomitilhas (vomitar - to puke, pastilhas - pastilles) * Spanish: Pastillas vomitivas * Turkish: kusturan pastiller Headless Hats *Croatian: Nevidljivi šeširi * Danish: Hovedløse Hatte (literal) * Dutch: Hoofdloze Hoeden ''(literal) * Estonian: ''koluta kübarad * Finnish: Päätön Päähine * French: Chapeau-sans-tête * German: Kopflose Hüte * Greek, Modern: Ακέφαλα καπέλα * Hebrew: כובעים מקפדים * Japanese: レス帽子 (resu bōshi) * Romanian : Pălării Decapitate * Norwegian:hodeløshatter * Spanish: Sombrero Acéfalo * Turkish: kafasız şapka Ghosts Nearly-Headless Nick *Albanian: Niku-Thuajse-Pa-Koke ''(literal) * Catalan: ''Nick-de-poc-sense-cap * Croatian: Skoro Bezglavi Nick * Czech: Skoro bezhlavý Nick * Danish: Næsten Hovedløse Nick ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Haast onthoofde Henk ''(haast = nearly, onthoofde = beheaded, Henk = a name (this one sounds better in the dutch sentence)) * Estonian: ''Peaaegu Peata Nick * Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick * French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * German: Fast Kopfloser Nick * Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν Ακέφαλος Νικ * Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש * Hindi: लगभग सिरकटा निक * Hungarian'': Félig Fej Nélküli Nick '(="Half-Headless Nick")'' * Italian: Nick Quasi-Senza-Testa * Japanese: ほぼレスニック (hobo resu nikku) * Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas * Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Portuguese (Brazil): Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça ''(literal) * Romanian: ''Nick-Aproape-Făr'-de-Cap * Russian: Почти безголовый Ник * Serbian'': Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik'' * Slovak: Takmer bezhlavý Nick * Slovenian: ''Skoraj Brezglavi' Nick'' * Spanish: Nick Casi Decapitado * Turkish: neredeyse kafasız nick Fat Friar * Albanian: Frati Trashaluq * Catalan: Fra Gras * Croatian: Debeli fratar * Czech: Tlustý mnich * Danish: Den Fede Abbed ("the fat abbot") * Estonian: Paks Kloostrivend * Finnish: Lihava munkki * Dutch: Dikke monnik (fat monk) * French : Moine Gras * German: Fetter Mönch * Greek, Modern: Χοντρός Καλόγερος and Χοντρός Φρίαρ (2nd book) * Hebrew: הכומר השמן * Italian: Frate grasso * Japanese: 脂肪の修道士 (shibō no shūdō shi) * Lithuanian: Storasis vienuolis/Dručkis vienuolis * Polish: Gruby Mnich * Portuguese (Brazil): Frei Gorducho * Russian: Толстый Проповедник * Serbian'': Debeli Fratar'' * Slovak: Tučný mních * Spanish: Fraile Gordo * Turkish: şişman keşiş Grey Lady * Albanian: Zonja Gri * Catalan: Dama Grisa * Croatian: Siva dama * Danish: Den Grå Dame (literal) * Dutch: De Grijze Dame (literal) * Estonian: Hall Daam * Finnish: Harmaa leidi * French: Dame Grise * German: Graue Dame * Greek, Modern: Γκρίζα Κυρία or Γκρίζα Λαίδη or Κυρία με τα Γκρίζα * Hebrew: הגבירה באפור * Italian: Dama Grigia ''(literal) * Japanese: 灰色の貴婦人 (''haiiro no kifujin) * Lithuanian: Pilkoji dama * Polish: Szara Dama * Russian: Серая Дама * Norwegian: Den Grå Dame * Serbian'': Siva Dama'' * Spanish:'' Dama Gris'' * Turkish: gri leydi Bloody Baron * Albanian: Baroni Gjakator * Catalan: Baró Sanguinari * Croatian: Krvavi Barun * Czech: Krvavý Baron * Danish: Den Blodige Baron (literal) * Dutch: De bloederige Baron (literal) * Estonian: Verine Parun * Finnish: Verinen paroni * French: Baron Sanglant * German: Blutiger Baron * Greek, Modern: Ματωμένος Βαρόνος * Hebrew: הברון המגואל * Hindi: खूनी पिशाच * ''Hungarian': Véres Báró (literal)'' * Italian: Barone sanguinario ''(literal) * Japanese: 流血男爵 (''ryūketsu danshaku) * Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas * Polish: Krwawy Baron * Portuguese (Brazil): Barão Sangrento * Romanian:'' Baronul Sângeros'' * Russian: Кровавый Барон * Norwegian: Blodbaronen * S''erbian: Krvavi Baron'' * Slovenian: Krvavi Baron * Spanish: Barón Sanguinario * Turkish: kanlı baron Peeves * Albanian: Ngaci * Croatian: Peeves * Czech: Protiva * Danish: Peeves * Dutch: Foppe de Klopgeest ("''Foppe' means to fool someone into something and a 'klopgeest' is a poltergeist) * Estonian: Peeves * Finnish: ''Riesu * French: Peeves * German: Peeves * Greek, Modern: Πιβς * Hebrew: פיבס * Italian: Pix * Japanese: ピーブス (Pībusu) * Norwegian: Gnav * Serbian:Pivs * Polish: Irytek * ''Portuguese (Brazil): Pirraça ('prank)'' * Russian: Пивз * Spanish: Peeves Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor * Albanian: Grifarti * Catalan: Gryffindor * Croatian: Gryffindor * Czech: Nebelvír * Danish: Gryffindor * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (< rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ * Hebrew: גריפינדור * Hindi: गरूडद्वार: (Garūḍadvār, -door) * Italian: Grifondoro ''(Grifon = Griffin, d'oro = golden) * Lithuanian: Grifų Gūžta'' * Norwegian:Griffing * Portuguese (Brazil): Grifinória * Romanian: Cercetaș * Russian: Гриффиндор * Serbian'': Grifindor'' * Spanish: Gryffindor * Welsh: Llereurol Ravenclaw * Albanian: Korbziu * Catalan: Ravenclaw * Croatian: Ravenclaw * Czech: Havraspár * Danish: Ravenclaw * Dutch: Ravenklauw (literal) * Finnish: Korpinkynsi * French: Serdaigle * German: Ravenclaw (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου * Hebrew: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात (Chīlaghāt; "chīl" is Hindi for "kite" (the bird)) * Italian: Pecoranera ''(''Blacksheep, in first three books' editions) Corvonero ''(''Blackraven, in later books editions and films) * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Norwegian: Ravnklo * Portuguese (Brazil): Corvinal * Romanian: ''Ochi-de-Șoim '(hawk eye)'' * Russian: Когтевран * Serbian'': Rejvenklo'' * Slovenian: Drzvraan * Spanish: Ravenclaw * Welsh: Crafangfran Hufflepuff * Albanian: Baldozkuqi * Catalan: Hufflepuff * Croatian: Hufflepuff * Czech'': Mrzimor'' * Danish: Hufflepuff * Dutch: Huffelpuf * French: Poufsouffle * Finnish: Puuskupuh * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (the translator added mistakenly an "l" (greek letter "λ") in the end) * Italian: Tassorosso ''(''Redbadger) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (Mēhanatakaś, Hardworking) * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian:Håsblås * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa * Romanian: Astropuf * Russian: Пуффендуй * Slovenian: Pihpuf/Pihpuff * Spanish: Hufflepuff * Welsh: Wfftitwff Slytherin * Albanian: Gjarperblerti * Catalan: Slytherin * Croatian: Slytherin * Czech: Zmijozel * Danish: Slytherin * Dutch: Zwadderich * Finnish: Luihuinen ''(luihu = sneaky, untrustful) * French: ''Serpentard * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν * Hebrew: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, Snake-devotion) * Italian: Serpeverde ''(''Greensnake) * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas * Norwegian:Smygard * Portuguese (Brazil): Sonserina * Romanian: Viperin * Russian: Слизерин * Slovenian: Spolzgad * Spanish: Slytherin * Welsh: Slefennog Magical Transportation Apparition * Albanian: Trupezimi * Català: Aparició (literal) * Croatian: Aparacija * Czech: Přemisťování * Danish: Spektral Transferens ''("Spectral Transferring" - transferens is not a real Danish word, but a pun on "transfer") * Dutch: ''Verschijnselen ''('verschijnen' means to appear) or ''Verdwijnselen ''('versdwijnen' means to disappear) * Estonian: ''ilmumine * Finnish: ilmiintyminen (derived from ilmaantua=to show up and ilmestyä=to appear) * French: Transplanage * German: Apparieren * Greek, Modern: Διακτινισμός * Hebrew: התעתקות * Hindi: छू मंतर * Hungarian'': dehoppanál/hoppanál'' * Italian: Materializzazione/''Smaterializzazione (''materialization) * Norwegian:immivering * Polish: aportacja * Portuguese (Brazil): Aparatar * Russian: ''Трансгре'ссия''' * Slovenian: ''Udejanjanje * Spanish: Aparición * Turkish: cisimlenme Portkey * Albanian: Magjibartes * Catalan: Portarreu * Czech: Přenášedlo * Croatian: Putoključ * Danish: Transitnøgle ''(transit key) * Dutch: ''Viavia (expression 'via via' = through informal connections) * Estonian: väravavõti * Finnish: Porttiavain * French: Portoloin (from : 1."porter" =to carry, here : to bring ; 2."au" = here : towards ; 3."loin"= (far) away ; so Portoloin ≈ BringYouFarAway) * German: Portschlüssel * Greek, Modern: Πύλη (Gate) * Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) * Hindi: गुप्त मार्ग from गुप्त (Secret) and मार्ग (Passage) * Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) * Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("road-key") * Italian: Passaporta * Latvian: ejslēga * Norwegian:flyttnøkkel * Polish: świstoklik * Portuguese : Botão de transporte - Key (button) that transports * Portuguese (Portugal): Botão de trasnporte (transport switch) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) * Romanian: Portal * Russian: Портал * Slovak: prenášadlo * Slovenian: Dvernik * Spanish: Traslador * Swedish: Flyttnyckel * Turkish: Anahtar Vanishing Cabinet * Albanian: Rafti Perdvires * Català: Armari Volatilitzador * Croatian: Ormar za Nestajanje * Danish: Forsvindingskabinet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Verdwijnkast ''(literal, 'verdwijnen' means to disappear or to vanish and 'kast' means cupboard) * Estonia: ''Kaduv Konku * Finnish: Häivytyskaappi * French : Armoire à disparaître * German: Verschwindekabinett * Greek, Modern: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης or Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (cupboard that disappears)(2nd book) * Hebrew: ארון היעלמות * Hindi: ओझल अलमारी * Hungarian:'' volt-nincs szekrény (was-isn't cabinet)'' * Italian: Armadio svanitore ''(literal) * Lithuanian: ''Pradanginimo spinta * Portuguese (Brazil): Armário Sumidouro * Slovenian: Radiromara ''(radirati =verb= - to erase, omara - cupboard, closet) * Spanish: ''Armario Evanescente * Turkish: Kaybolan Dolap External links * Harry Potter category on Wiktionary * Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) * Harry Potter English - Norwegian Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Dutch Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Danish Dictionary Category:Translations (real-world)